Teen Hero
by skyefull
Summary: Percy, seeking to escape the life of a hero, winds up on the doorstep to Scott McCall's house. Little does Percy know that he is only stepping away from one set of supernatural problems into another one. As a new threat descends upon Beacon Hills, will Percy be able to help Scott and crew fight off this new evil? Takes place during Season 3a


Prologue

 **This is my first Teen Wolf/Percy Jackson crossover so let me know what you guys think. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Jeff Davis (or is it MTV? Maybe MTV gets all of the rights and Jeff Davis gets all of the lefts... I will investigate this further).**

Melissa McCall was prepared for a relaxing night by herself after a long shift at Beacon Hills Memorial. Despite there being no supernatural problems that she was aware of, it had been a stressful night at the hospital and she had been looking forward to taking a nice, long bath and maybe going to bed at a decent time. What she was not prepared for was the harsh knocking at her door just as she was slipping under the covers of her bed. Scott was out with Stiles and not due to return until much later, and neither of them would knock at the door. Believing she must have imagined it, Melissa ignored it and got under the covers of her bed. Just as she was about to turn off the lamp by her bedside, the knocking resumed, more insistent than before. Sighing to herself, Melissa climbed out of the bed that was calling her name and made her way to the front door. As she was exiting her room, she noticed the bat leaning against the wall by her bedroom door. Not knowing what kind of problem awaited her outside, she grabbed the bat.

Melissa paused before the front door of her house, trying to mentally ready herself for whatever lay beyond. Finally, she steeled her nerves and cracked open the door, making sure the bat was hidden from view. There, standing on her doorstep was a hooded figure, the shadows covering the person's features. Whoever it was, they easily towered over her, and a wave of apprehension settled in Melissa's stomach.

She gripped the bat tighter, ready to use it at a moment's notice. "Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

The figure shrugged their right shoulder and a bag that Melissa had missed before fell to the ground in between them. It looked to be a large duffel bag, the kind that people brought with them on longer trips. She struggled not to flinch as it hit the ground. The person then moved their hands up to the hood of their jacket. They seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Melissa thought she heard them sigh before they lowered their hood. Due to the dimness of the porch light, Melissa could barely make out much more than she had with the hood up. The person was clearly a boy, but she had gathered that much when she first opened the door. The hood however had uncovered long unruly black hair that swept in front of the boy's eyes. He had defined features and from what Melissa could tell, the boy was quite handsome. For some reason Melissa felt a twang of recognition for the boy although she couldn't for the life of her place why.

She was so busy trying to figure out why he looked so familiar that Melissa almost missed the boy's response. "Hi Aunt Melissa," the boy murmured, and looking at her through long lashes were startling sea green eyes that almost seemed to glow.

Melissa was taken aback. _Aunt Melissa_? No one had ever called her that except... "Percy?" she whispered, too shocked to say anything else.

The boy, who now Melissa realized was grown up Percy, gave a slight nod of his head. The last time she had seen the boy was when he was in third grade when his mother had brought him to Beacon Hills with her over the summer. Despite Melissa's close relationship with Sally Jackson, that had been the last time she had seen either of them (Sally had mentioned something over the phone about getting married and not having the money).

"Wha- what are you doing here Percy?" she asked, barely able to form a coherent thought. The _last_ thing she had expected that night was for Percy to show up at her doorstep. "I mean, it's not that I'm unhappy to see you or anything, just what are you doing here? How's your mom?" If her memory served her, he should have just turned seventeen and be starting his junior year in high school.

"Actually, that's why I'm here," he answered. Percy's voice was far deeper that Melissa would have imagined, and she could hear grief laced in his tone. He seemed to take a deep breath before continuing. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."


End file.
